i will try to fix you
by abbyli
Summary: "I'm here, Stiles. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."


**entitled: **i will try to fix you

**summary: **"I'm here, Stiles. I'm here. I won't leave you."

**pairings/characters: **sciles, kira, deaton, derek, isaac, ethan, aiden

**rating: **t for violence

**disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**notes: **Okay so this is based after the amazing Sam and Dean scene in 5x22 of Supernatural. If anyone here has not seen this show, please go see it. At least the first five seasons. It is so worth it.

.

.

He had always known that this would end here.

This had been the beginning of all of it. The beginning of this darkness that encased all of their hearts.

He wouldn't take it back for a moment. It was because of that sacrifice that he was able to get his mother back safe and sound. That Allison got her dad back. And Stiles...

Stiles...

It had always confused him why Stiles had been the most open and vulnerable to the darkness. Stiles was the one that continuously got back up and started moving once again when it seemed like all was lost. He was the one that gave him the respective kick in the ass he needed to stay alive. To keep going.

And again, it was always the strongest that fell first.

Kira had finally found a way to save him. With some help from Deaton and a few more of those stupid magical herbs, they had discovered a way at last. Allison and Chris were getting ready for their own last resort, which was killing. Allison told him over and over again that she didn't want to kill Stiles, that it was for the best. To protect the town from the havoc that was already brewing due to the nogitsune's hand.

To put it bluntly, Scott hadn't been pleased.

To his relief, Derek, Isaac, and the twins sided with him. He hated that kind of fix where maybe it would end up resorting to violence to protect his friend, but that was exactly it. He hated himself even more for throwing it back in Allison's face because of all people, she should understand the most.

Stiles lives.

"How much longer until he gets here?" Kira asks.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Deaton replies for Scott. He glances up at the rising moon. "Not much longer at all."

Like someone had flipped a switch, out of the darkness materialized a tall, thin figure.

And now, even though it was his best friend's face, Scott knew that wasn't his best friend walking towards them.

The nogitsune smirked, eyeing the Nemeton out of the corner of his eye.

"Really, Scott?" he chuckles. "Really?"

"You came," Scott says softly. "That's actually quite enough."

"What-?"

And the wolves strike.

Derek comes up from behind, clamping his claws into the back of the nogitsune's neck. The creature lets out a shout, a guttural growl rippling through his stomach. He turns on Derek, twisting his arm around so quickly that human eyes couldn't follow the movements. A loud crack fills the dead night air, followed by Derek's howl of agony. He falls when the nogitsune drops him, laying motionless.

Isaac springs next, followed quickly by Ethan and Aiden. In the blink of an eye, Isaac joins Derek on the ground, so still that he could be dead.

Ethan's growl is violent even though Scott can tell that he is trying his best not to seriously hurt Stiles.

The nogitsune doesn't even have to touch Ethan as within seconds, the Omega wolf is screaming in pain, clutching at his forehead like some sort of aneurism has struck him. When blood begins to spurt from his nose, Aiden springs.

"Do it!" Scott shouts. "Do it now!"

Aiden's quicker than Ethan and he manages to sink his claws into the nogitsune's neck too, holding on with a better grip than Derek.

Words of Latin float through the air, coming from Kira and Deaton's voices combined. They are still standing by the safety of the Nemeton, pulling the power from it with those words that were now being used for good.

The nogitsune pushes Aiden off like he was swatting at an irksome fly. But the damage to his self had finally been done.

"It doesn't matter, _Scott,_" the creature purrs, ignoring his bleeding neck. "Stiles isn't home anymore. Not even a simple summoning spell can help."

Scott growls under his breath, falling into a circling stalk with him. "Stiles is a fighter. I know he is still in there."

"Really?" says the nogitsune. "Then maybe I shouldn't do this..." From his fingers slips five razor sharp claws that are practically steel.

Scott's yell is drowned out by the wind as the nogitsune drives those claws into Stiles' chest.

The nogitsune laughs softly, glancing down at the trickling wounds. "Should be interesting, eh?"

And he strikes.

Scott feels his back make a painful contact with a familiar surface.

A periwinkle blue Jeep.

The nogitsune's hand closes around his throat, pushing his own claws deeper and deeper into his jugular. Beads of blood start to appear.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts. "Stiles, I'm here!"

"_Scott!" _Kira's voice breaks from the chant and she starts to run forward. Deaton catches her quickly, pulling her back.

"No! No, do not stop!" Scott shouts over the blood that is starting to pool in his mouth.

Kira casts a worried glance in their direction, turning her eyes back to the heavy book in Deaton's hands.

Images flash in front of Scott's eyes as his own claws sink into the nogitsune's shoulder.

The connection begins.

The nogitsune begins to gasp for breath as the images find their place in his brain.

Images of friendship, of actual true love that something like a nogitsune could never understand.

"I'm here, Stiles," Scott says. "I'm here and I am not leaving you."

The final words of Latin roll off Deaton and Kira's tongues.

Light blasts and shines.

And Stiles takes hold once again.

"_NO!" _

Kira screams the last words of the spell.

_I'd like my body back now, thank you very much. _

Stiles throws his head back and the darkness leaves.

Scott catches his best friend as he falls, the blood that had been a mere trickle flowing freely from the deep gashes in his chest.

"No," he whispers, pressing his hand to the gaping wounds. "No, no, no."

Stiles peers up at him through teary whiskey colored eyes that are definitely his own, looking like he almost feels sorry for Scott.

"You did it, buddy," Stiles whispers. "I knew you could."

Scott readjusts his arms, almost cradling him. Deaton and Kira kneel beside them but Scott barely notices.

"I was too late," he murmurs, hot tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I was too damn late."

"Hey, look at me," Stiles chokes, a tear escaping down the side of his face. "Scott, look at me." When Scott finally does, Stiles supplies him with the softest of smiles. "It's okay."

It takes Scott a second before he realises what Stiles is saying.

He glances down at Stiles' upturned wrist for a brief second before looking back at him.

Only a minute passes but in that minute, Scott imagines what life would be like without this goofy, sarcastic, joyful, loving person in it.

In that minute, Scott knows that his world would stop turning without Stiles in it.

Yes, this is bordering on a chick-flick moment but he doesn't care.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, knowing that the clock is ticking dangerously down. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Stiles smiles then. "Just tell Isaac that I am calling dibs on your first beta."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Leaving it at that. Reviews? **


End file.
